Visual loss is often considered the most feared complication of human disease, other than death. Among all the causes that lead to irreversible vision loss, diabetic retinopathy remains a leading cause. Diabetic retinopathy is a vascular disorder that occurs as a complication of diabetes mellitus. It is estimated that more than 10 million adults over the age of 40 in the U.S. have diabetes mellitus. Early detection and treatment of diabetes mellitus could lead to significant societal healthcare savings and prevent the loss of sight for millions of people in the U.S. alone.
Currently, clinical treatment for late stage diabetic retinopathy is associated with unavoidable side effects that include diminished peripheral and night vision as well as loss of vision. As diabetic retinopathy progresses the blood vessels supplying oxygen to the eye become blocked, which leads to decreased oxygen to the retina. Treatment of diabetic retinopathy has increasingly been placed upon detecting progression of the disease at an earlier stage.